Silence the Wolf
by Bakura13
Summary: The Amazon Trio still attempt to find Pegasus and retrive his golden horn. The silent girl arrives and lives are put into danger. The mysterious and unknown past of the girl and a member of the Amazon Trio is slowly revealed
1. When The Rain Falls

Chapter 1 - When The Rain Falls  
  
[Disclaimer: I don't own any of the stuff so stop trying to make be plea guilty o_o By Ra, If I owned this stuff, I would write episodes! .;]  
  
The skies had opened up and soaked every exposed structure with rain. It was late one evening and the street lights illuminated the walkways and streets in a sickly pale yellow light. The streets were bare, with the occasional car driving home from work. The only other sound that was heard was the soaked footsteps of a lone figure. A single young woman walked up the street with nothing but her soaking clothes on and she was barefoot. Her sea green eyes looked full of sorrow and it seemed that any glow of hope had faded from the young woman. Her long black hair, soaked from the downpour, stuck to her face, neck and back as she continued walking down the abandoned area. There was a single gash that ran over her right eye, which had scarred over time but still left its deep marking.  
  
Many thoughts ran through her mind like a blur and the thought of three individuals came back. Those three people never seemed to give up on her. They tried to get her to talk, make eye contact or even get her to focus on her true mission. The trio seemed to have given up on her. Two of them did, as it seemed. The girl snapped away from her thoughts when she heard the blaring of a car horn and the screeching of breaks. The car did not seem that it was going to stop in time so she crouched a bit and jumped straight into the air, almost effortlessly, letting the car skid under her. She fell back towards the street and landed on all fours, with her head bowed. A shaken up and surprised man looked out of his car window as the girl slowly stood up, not bothering to look back.  
  
"Hey!" yelled the man. "What the hell do you think you were doing?! Are you okay, lady?!"  
  
The girl ignored his yelling and continued on her way, slowly disappearing into the distance and the constant sheets of rain that poured down.  
  
Elsewhere, at Serena's home, the blonde girl with more or less meatball- like pig tails called up the stairs.  
  
"Reene! It's time for dinner!" she sung out in her normal happy way.  
  
"Hang on, Serena!" whined Reene as she pulled on her slippers. "Don't be so bossy!"  
  
"Reene, you come down here right now or you aren't getting any food!" fumed Serena as she marched back into the kitchen.  
  
Reene puffed out her cheeks then sighed and looked out the window from her room. She blinked, thinking she was imaging what she saw. She pressed her face against the glass of the window and looked harder.  
  
"Serena!" yelled Reene as she ran down the stairs noisily. "Someone is outside in the rain!"  
  
Serena leaned out of the kitchen, looking irritated. "Now who in their right mind is outside in the rain at this time of night? Are you sure that you aren't seeing things, Reene? - Reene!"  
  
The front door was open and the pink haired girl ran towards the front gate of their house, towards the older girl who was soaked from the rain and walking silently along the street. She opened her umbrella to shield herself from the rain and stopped beside the older girl, looking up at her.  
  
"Uhm.........lady?" she asked, trying to get her attention. "Do you want to come inside because you are soaking wet and you have no shoes on your feet!"  
  
The girl stopped and looked down at Reene with her sad eyes. Her face remained full of unhappiness and she said nothing.  
  
"Please, miss." Pleaded Reene. "You'll catch a cold or something if you keep this up. Come inside, you can have dinner with us!"  
  
Reene grasped the older girl's hand, ignoring how cold it felt, and started leading her back towards the house.  
  
"Serena!" she called back. "Go get some towels! She is soaking wet and freezing!"  
  
Serena hesitated for a second then jogged towards the hallway closet to get fresh dry towels. Meanwhile, Reene had led the soaking wet girl inside to the living room.  
  
"What's your name?" asked Reene as she put away her little pink umbrella.  
  
There was no reply at all. Not even eye contact when Reene spoke to her. Serena came back with the towels and gave them to Reene, then rushed back into the kitchen when the phone started to ring.  
  
"Serena! Where are you?!" yelled Rei into the phone. "The dream snatchers have come back!" (A.N: I think that is what they are called.)  
  
"What?! Not now!" whined Serena as she gripped the phone tightly. "Hang on, Rei. We'll be right over there!"  
  
She slammed the phone down and walked back to the living room, trying to look more or less calm. When she entered the room, she noticed that it was empty and the towels were in a neat pile on the floor. Serena became curious and walks back towards the front door, seeing Reene standing at the open doorway, looking out.  
  
"Reene? What's wrong? Where did that girl go?" asked Serena as she looked down at her.  
  
"She looked so sad...she just left without a word. She reminds me of Hotaru..." whispered Reene as she looked out into the rain sadly.  
  
"Oh, Reene..." said Serena. "I know you miss Hotaru very much. We all do. But she is okay now. Right now, we have to stop those dream snatchers."  
  
"Alright, what are we waiting for?" said Reene as she perked up.  
  
Elsewhere, in the city park, Tiger Eye was searching through a young woman's dreams and came up with nothing.  
  
"Ugh. Still nothing! At this rate, we'll never find the one who has Pegasus!" he muttered.  
  
He heard a crack of a branch and turned around cautiously, tightening his grip on the leather whip that he had in his hands. The rain had eventually stopped and the moonlight peeking through the clouds, illuminated the puddles of rain water that were scattered about. The black-haired girl carefully and silently looked out from behind a tree, keeping herself hidden amongst the shadows.  
  
"If it is those annoying sailor girls again, I'll make sure that they wished that they weren't born-.........hang on........what's that?" said Tiger Eye as he looked hard towards her direction. "Who's there?"  
  
The girl pulled back behind the tree and leaned on it with her back, lowering her gaze back to the cool grass. She closed her eyes and listened to the branches and leaves move in the gentle breeze that blew by. She almost shut everything out around her when she heard a few footsteps in front of her. She opened her eyes and raised her gaze, only to meet Tiger Eye almost face to face. A mixture of fear and surprise flashed across his face as he noticed who the girl was. After so long, the girl appeared once again from a long absence of silence that was still not broken.  
  
"It can't be!.........Wolf Eye?" he said in utter shock as he studied her face more. "It has to be you! That scar! Why have you been running away and hiding, Wolf Eye?"  
  
Wolf Eye hesitated, not knowing whether to run away from him or actually try to speak with Tiger Eye. It had been so long that they've seen each other or the rest of the Amazon Trio, she didn't know what to do. She couldn't go back, could she? After living with herself for so long, not being able to focus on her true mission. Would she still be accepted who she really was?  
  
".........Wolf Eye, are you alright?" asked Tiger Eye. "Are you even there? Hey! Don't you dare zone out on me!"  
  
She snapped out of the little trance that she was in and looked back at Tiger Eye, having a feeling of grief pulling against her. She turned around and started walking away, not even saying a word.  
  
"Hold it right there!" said a hidden voice.  
  
Then Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars and Sailor Mini Moon jumped out of a tree, in complete uniform. "We will not allow you to ruin people's dreams-"  
  
"Put a sock in it! I've had enough of this for one week!" said Tiger Eye, then he back flipped into a portal and disappeared.  
  
".........Well, that was unexpected!" said Mini Moon.  
  
"How rude!" said Sailor Moon angrily. "He didn't even let me finish my speech!"  
  
Sailor Mars sighed and rolled her eyes. "You know, you do talk too much sometimes.........but Mini Moon is right. It was odd that he left in a hurry."  
  
"Maybe he is planning something," said Mini Moon as she folded her arms behind her head boredly.  
  
Back at the bar where the Amazon Trio usually hung out, Fish Eye and Hawk Eye were looking through some pictures.  
  
"Oh, he looks cute!" said Fish Eye in a high voice. "Maybe I can ask him out on a date or something!"  
  
Hawk Eye sweat dropped. "Why would they want to go out with a fish........."  
  
Tiger Eye walked in and sat down between them before Fish Eye strangled Hawk Eye.  
  
"What's gotten you so quiet all of the sudden, Tiger Eye?" asked Hawk Eye as he threw another picture to the side. "Still didn't find Pegasus as usual?"  
  
Tiger Eye folded his arms on the counter and looked at it hard. "No, but I found something.........almost as important."  
  
Fish Eye leaned in curiously. "Like what? What could be more important than finding Pegasus?"  
  
"............I saw this other girl.........it took me a while to find out who it was........." said Tiger Eye to the others.  
  
The other two looked at him curiously. "Who was it?"  
  
".........It was Wolf Eye......after so long, it is her........" concluded Tiger Eye.  
  
They all remained silent at Tiger Eye's last statement. Not another word was said.  
  
[Wheee, first chapter O_o; I never thought that I would write a story like this before. Please review and tell me what you think about it .;] 


	2. Distractions

Chapter 2 - Distraction  
  
[Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.]  
  
The trio cringed as they heard Zirconia's scratchy voice from the other room. They all sighed irritably and stood up.  
  
"What does that old hag want now..." muttered Hawk Eye as he finished the rest of his beverage.  
  
The three trudged over to the main hall, where their master was waiting for them.  
  
"The only result that I have gotten from you three is failure!" she scolded as she hit the bottom of her staff on the floor. "There better be some improvement soon or I'll have you replaced!"  
  
"If it wasn't for those annoying sailor girls and so many people, we would have finished our mission sooner..." explained Fish Eye.  
  
"That is no excuse! I am giving you all an assignment at the same time and you better hope that you do not fail me!" snapped Zirconia as she threw three pictures to the Trio.  
  
Each of them took a picture and studied it carefully. They bowed and walked out of the room, biting their tongues to prevent themselves to say anything regretful.  
  
Elsewhere in the park, Serena as well as the other girls were talking about the previous night's encounter with the dream snatchers.  
  
"And he just ran off. Not even leaving us one of those creepy shadow monsters as a present." Concluded Rei.  
  
"Right in the middle of my speech too!" huffed Serena as she crossed her arms.  
  
The girls sweat dropped and sighed.  
  
"Whatever they are up to, we'll be ready for them no matter what." Said Amy to go back to the previous subject.  
  
Renee suddenly jumped up. "Serena! We forgot to tell them about that girl that I found!"  
  
"Oh yea, I complete forgot about that!" said Serena in thought. "Last night, before Rei called us, there was this girl that was outside. She was completely soaking wet with no shoes on and had nothing but the wet clothes on her back. Renee invited her inside and after Rei phoned us, I went to check on them. The girl was gone without a word and we don't know where!"  
  
"Now that is a little suspicious...." said Lita as she crossed her arms. "First the strange girl and then the weird behavior or the dream snatchers..."  
  
"Well, planning is in order but I say that we should all meet here and be on the look out for any strange behavior." Explained Amy. "I am as sure as my grades that those dream snatchers will be back and try something."  
  
"Then it is settled." Said Rei as she hit her open hand with a fist. "We'll meet at here at eight tonight and don't be late. That means you, Serena."  
  
Serena glared daggers at Rei, who ignored her action. "Fine..."  
  
Later that night, most of the girls were there all expect for Renee and Serena. Rei was about to comment about Serena's tardiness when they heard a crack of a whip and some screams.  
  
"The dream snatchers!" the girls said in unison.  
  
"Forget Serena! We have to help whoever screamed like that!" said Rei as she ran off.  
  
"This is hopeless!" cried Fish Eye as she found nothing in an adolescent boy's dream mirror. "Have any luck, Tiger Eye?"  
  
"Do I ever?" he shot back as he crossed his arms. "Nothing in this girl either."  
  
The two looked at Hawk Eye for his progress but found him looking down at the dirt in thought, leaving the victim's dream mirror untouched. Tiger Eye made a face and strode over to Hawk Eye.  
  
"Earth to Hawk Eye, we have a job to do." Called out Tiger Eye. "You aren't day dreaming, are you?"  
  
Hawk Eye looked up and took a step from Tiger Eye, seeing that he was too close. "I...err, back off! Get out of my way, cat!"  
  
Fish Eye raised an eyebrow as Hawk Eye rushed over to the dream mirror in quite a hurry and scanned through it quickly.  
  
"You're not thinking of who I'm thinking about, are you?" asked Fish Eye curiously as she smirked and stuck her face close to Hawk Eye's.  
  
Hawk Eye's face started to redden then he turned away quickly. "Of course not! Mind your own business!"  
  
"Liar." Said Fish Eye as she folded her arms behind her head. "You forgot about her and now you are getting all mushy, aren't you?"  
  
"I am not! Stop making these stupid things up, Fish Eye!" snapped Hawk Eye as his eyes flared with anger.  
  
"I remember it as if it were yesterday... you two would always cuddle up until someone came walking around. I'm pretty sure that you two-"  
  
"WE DID NOT!" yelled Hawk Eye as he clenched his fists near his face. "I'd never do that and we were just really close friends!"  
  
"Whatever you say..." muttered Fish Eye. "Now what do we do?"  
  
"Say that we didn't find anything... as usual." Sighed Tiger Eye.  
  
"Stop right there!" yelled a voice, belonging to Sailor Mars. "You three have caused enough trouble!"  
  
"Well, just great. Look who decided to show up again." Growled Tiger Eye as he rolled his eyes. "Sorry girls, but we don't have time to play today."  
  
"Let's go, Tiger Eye, Hawk Eye." Said Fish Eye as she turned to leave, and then noticing that someone was missing. "Hawk Eye? Wonderful, he disappeared and left us here!"  
  
Hawk Eye walked towards a small forest-like area in the park. The park borders had stretched to the outskirts of the city and the buildings and lights were getting sparser.  
  
"I can hear you but I can't see you." He called out towards the trees.  
  
He could definitely hear something calling for him, but it also sounded like it was speaking in his mind and with the wind simultaneously.  
  
The soft words brushed by him again, sounding more recognizable. "Over here."  
  
"Where are you?" he asked again, glancing around.  
  
Then it hit him. "I remember this place... this is where Wolf Eye and I went to when we wanted to be alone, away from the others. Is she here? Hang on, Wolf Eye! I'm coming, don't go anywhere!"  
  
He ran into the forest-like region, knowing almost exactly where to go. The hidden and special place that was unknown to any of his partners or Zirconia. He ignored the sharp branches that scratched at his face as he ran like the wind, anxious to get to his destination. He crashed through some thick bushes and leaned over, panting. When he looked up, he found himself in a clearing, just like he remembered. In the center of the green clearing, was a large pond, reflecting the almost full moon light onto the trees and everything around it. He walked forward a few steps them stopped again, seeing Wolf Eye standing by the edge of the pond, with her back to him. He walked up to her quickly, but quietly.  
  
"Wolf Eye? Is it really you?" he asked softly.  
  
In response, Wolf Eye carefully looked back at Hawk Eye, some of her black hair falling over her eyes and she spoke softly in an almost sad voice. "You came back..."  
  
"Where did you go, Wolf Eye? One day you were here, the next time you were gone like a freak storm! What happened?" Hawk Eye asked question, having half a dozen more. "How could have you survived without your life-force being supplied?"  
  
Wolf Eye only shook her head, looking back at the water. "It's been a long while, hasn't it..."  
  
Hawk Eye ran a hand through his strangely coloured hair and looked at the girl. "At least half a year, maybe a full one... I've lost count since we're always looking for Pegagus' horn but that still hasn't answered my question... Where have you been all this time?"  
  
"I've been..." Wolf Eye paused, lifting a hand and looking at it gracefully. "Sleeping..."  
  
Hawk Eye's eyebrows raised. "Sleeping? Where? For that long? How?"  
  
"There..." Wolf Eye's dark sea eyes looked down towards the pool of water. "I've been sleeping... non-stop, living a realistic dream... it was nice... I don't think either of us... Nor Tiger Eye or Fish Eye have ever grown up like those... children..."  
  
"... How can you sleep in water? It's not possible!" Hawk Eye said, flicking his gaze to the pool then back up at Wolf Eye. "That's just not... normal!"  
  
"Are we normal, Hawk Eye?" Questioned Wolf Eye. "Look at us... we're being held back by a master who pulls our strings... being in that dream world for so long made me realize it... It's not your fault that there are failures... it's theirs... Please, Hawk Eye, let me show you..."  
  
"Show me?" Hawk Eye took half a step forward. "Show me what?"  
  
"This place is special... not because it is our hidden place... it shows what cannot be seen or felt by any of us..." Wolf Eye said, closing her eyes forlornly. "Do you want to remain as a puppet forever... being told what to do and being scolded... You three must be able to control your own life such as mine has been for this time... after realizing what they're using us for... they're lying..."  
  
Hawk Eye stared in disbelief. "You've got to be joking. Has all the water seeped into your brain? Come on, Wolf Eye, I'm taking you back with us and we'll all talk about it when we're all okay." He reached over to touch her but her cold hands gently held his arm.  
  
"Please believe me..." Wolf Eye said, opening her eyes and meeting the other's gaze. "I don't want you to be hurt... I know what's going to happen to all of you... Please, listen to me... if not now, then sometime soon... Tomorrow... Tomorrow at midnight, bring our friends here and I will help you all... Please..."  
  
"..." Hawk Eye studied the girl's face hesitantly. "... Okay but you better not disappear again like last time... I've missed you... a lot..." Then he pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing the top of her head lightly.  
  
Wolf Eye looked up at the other, her eyes still holding sadness. "You do not dream... do you..."  
  
Hawk Eye was a little taken aback from the question. "... Why do you ask that..."  
  
"I can see it... I saw it in the dream world... it was a wonderful place... meeting almost everyone's needs and desires..." She continued on, raising a cold hand and placing it on the side of Hawk Eye's face. "But your eyes... they don't show the same light... the same freedom... it's almost like a shadow over you... over all of us... That's why I wish to pull it back off of yours eyes and let you see..."  
  
Hawk Eye nodded slightly. "Okay, tomorrow night it is... just... be here, okay?"  
  
Wolf Eye gave a silent reply and rested her head on the other's shoulder. "I will wait here until you return..."  
  
They stood in the embrace for a few moments later until Hawk Eye broke it and disappeared back into the small woods, leaving Wolf Eye to sit at the edge of the pool. He returned back through the path he went through and found Tiger Eye and Fish Eye looking for him.  
  
"There you are, you idiot! Where have you been?!" Fish Eye scolded. "We've been looking for you for the past twenty minutes and I don't think the boss is going to like our failure, especially when it's late!"  
  
"Indeed... What have you been doing, Hawk Eye?" Tiger Eye asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Hawk Eye sighed uneasily. "... I met up with Wolf Eye and talked to her... she asked that we meet her tomorrow night to tell us something important... She still hasn't answered my question on how she's still alive without her life force being held on a tight leash from Zirconia... but she told me that she has been sleeping all this time and she really wants all of us to see her but we can't let Zirconia know about this. It's for her safety..."  
  
"So you still have feelings for her, eh?" Tiger Eye asked, crossing his arms. "And here I thought you like older women..."  
  
Hawk Eye shifted uncomfortably. "... I only put up that get-up so you wouldn't go after Wolf Eye, since you're the one preying on young women."  
  
"Hah, I knew something was up!" Fish Eye said triumphantly. "There had to be a reason that you changed to dramatically!"  
  
"Oh shut up!" Hawk Eye shot back. "Are you in or not?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Tiger Eye said. "Just what would Zirconia say if-"  
  
"The old hag found out that Wolf Eye was still around?" Fish Eye cut in smugly, enjoying Tiger Eye's reaction.  
  
"Don't do that! I was about to get to that point, Fish Eye!" Tiger Eye growled.  
  
"Well, Fish Eye? How about it?" Hawk Eye asked again. "Are you coming with us?"  
  
"Okay, I'm going!" Fish Eye answered. "I want to know why she left in the first place!"  
  
Hawk Eye nodded. "Then it's settled. We just have to keep this a secret and not let any word of it go to Zirconia or anyone."  
  
"Especially those Sailor girls, ugh..." Tiger Eye cringed.  
  
"Yeah, them too." Hawk Eye agreed. "Now do we have a deal?"  
  
The other two members of the Amazon Trio nodded and Hawk Eye sighed heavily, raising his eyes to the full moon that still shone brightly in the sky. 'I want to know why, Wolf Eye...'  
  
[I am VERY sorry about the lack of update! I couldn't think of anything else for this story and I made this chapter much longer but not long enough and stuff and I'll try not forgetting about this fan fiction! I have so many to work on and I've been murdered by a hard year of school. Hopefully this'll make up for my laziness and busyness from school ; ] 


End file.
